Mr Fantastic
|skills = Genius Level Intelligence Leadership Strategist Human-Mutate-Physiology Elasticity Plasticity Elongation Shape-shifting |hobby = Researching. Exploring. Adventuring. |goals = Protect the World from Villains and Threats. |family = Nathaniel Richards (father) Evelyn Richards (mother) Cassandra Richards (stepmother) Tara Richards (half-sister) Susan Storm (wife) Johnny Storm (brother-in-law) Franklin Storm (father-in-law) Mary Storm (mother-in-law) Franklin Richards (son) Valeria Richards (daughter) |friends = Ben Grimm (best friend) Alicia Masters Namor the Sub-Mariner Silver Surfer Black Panther Daredevil Galactus Avengers Inhumans X-Men |enemies = Doctor Doom (archenemy) Skrulls The Super Skrull Red Skull Fin Fang Foom Mephisto Molecule Man The Mole Man Many others |type of hero = Scientific Superhero }} Mr. Fantastic, also known as Reed Richards, is the leader of the Fantastic Four and the resident super-genius as well as the boyfriend (and later husband) of Susan Storm - despite his vast intelligence Reed suffers from a bit of autism and often gets himself and others in trouble with his experiments. However he is much more responsible than Johnny Storm (aka the Human Torch) and would never harm anyone on purpose - through no true fault of his own Mr. Fantastic has become bitter enemies with the vain and power-hungry Doctor Doom, one of the few men alive who may be smarter than Reed. Of course no matter how smart Doom is he is always defeated by Reed Richards with help from his friends, the Fantastic Four. Mr. Fantastic was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby. Biography Childhood Reed Richards was born in Central City, California, to Nathaniel Richards, a wealthy physicist and his wife, Evelyn Richards. Reed's mother would die when he was seven years old, but his father would encourage his studying in mathematics, physics, and mechanics when he was young, and would marry a woman named Cassandra. College Years Due to taking college level courses in high school, Reed would go to California Institute of Technology at an young age, then he attended Harvard University and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He also studied abroad from the University of Vienna, where he met Alyssa Moy, who was also had genius-level intelligence. By this time, Reed had attained four degrees in fields of engineering, mathematics, and physics. For his fifth degree, Reed went to State University, where he met Ben Grimm, who would become his best friend. He also met Victor von Doom, who was originally his roommate, but the latter took an immediate dislike of Reed. The child-prodigy confided with Ben on building a starship to due interstellar travel, with the latter jokingly agreeing to fly it. While at State, Reed rented a room at Margay Jewel Dickins' boardinghouse, where he met her niece, Susan Storm. Reed fell in love with Sue, and easily became distracted from work due to his feelings. Victor became obsessed with building a machine that could project astral forms from dimensions, and Reed called out a flaw in his calculations, but was scolded off by the former (who believed he was trying to upstage him). The machine exploded, scarring Victor's face, and blamed Reed for his deformities, and was expelled for unethical experimentations. Victor would become Reed's archenemy and rival, and was constantly defeated in terms of intelligence. Becoming Mr. Fantastic Reed would work on the starship, and was left two billion dollars from his father before he disappeared. The project was funded by the government in Central City, until they threatened to stop doing so, making Reed decide to test run it himself. Reed recruited Ben, Susan, and her brother, Johnny, to test the starship in space. Before recruiting the three, Reed was attacked by Gormuu, an extraterrestrial being who wanted to conquer Earth. Defeating him, Reed was encouraged to finish the starship, and to defend Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Before the test run, Ben was against the idea, seeing that the shielding wouldn't protect them from radiation. Reed was able to persuade him, and the crew went into space, and were hit with cosmic rays, and Ben aborted the mission and crashed onto Earth. Reed and the group learned they have become enhanced with powers, with him being elastic, and convinced them to use their powers for good. Reed named himself Mister Fantastic, and the group named themselves the Fantastic Four, and protect the world from villains. Powers/Abilities Mr. Fantastic can bend to incredible lengths and shape his body into virtually anything, he is also virtually immune to physical injury and, of course, he is a super-genius of near immeasurable skill who can create amazing inventions at the drop of a hat to save the world or aid his allies. Mr. Fantastic also has a very slight resistance to mind-control, being affected less than ordinary people by such attacks on his mind - whether this is a side-effect of his immense intelligence or a minor power in itself is not truly known except maybe to Mr. Fantastic himself. Gallery Mr.Fantasic.jpg|Mr. Fantastic's original appearance. Mr._Fantasic_.jpg|Mr. Fantastic in the 1960s Fantastic 4 Char_9201.jpg|Mr. Fantastic in the 1970s Fantastic 4 Mr._Fantastic_animated.jpg|Mr. Fantastic in the Fantastic 4 animated series Mr._Fantastic_spider.png|Mr. Fantastic in the Spider-Man animated series Mr._Fantastic_FFWGH.jpg|Mr. Fantastic in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Mr._Fantastic_avengers.png|Mr. Fantastic in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Mr Fantastic HAS.png|Mr Fantastic in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. 4Mister Fantastic.png Mr. fantastic 1994.jpg|Mr. Fantastic in the 1994 live action movie. Mr._Fantastic_film.jpg|Mr. Fantastic played by Ioan Gruffudd in the 2005 film Fantastic Four Mr Fantastic reboot.jpg|Mr. Fantastic played by Miles Teller in the 2015 film Fantastic Four Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Parents Category:Provoker Category:Guardians Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spouses Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Category:Hope Bringer Category:Role Models Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Martyr Category:Book Heroes Category:Famous Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Mentor Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vigilante Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Wealthy Category:Inventors Category:Obsessed Category:Outright Category:Determinators